A World Of Hate Yet Love
by Pinkychick1
Summary: At the age of 22 I have been tested by love, I have lost myself in a man who did not love me. A deceitful man full of lies and betrayal, why he did this? I have no idea… Rated M for sexual themes, drugs, ect, ect. This is an Deidara/Oc, Hidan/Oc, Itachi/Oc and some Hidan/Konan and in the future maybe some Sasori/Oc.
1. Prologue

**At the age of 22 I have been tested by love, I have lost myself in a man who did not love me. A deceitful man full of lies and betrayal, why he did this? I have no idea…**

A girl nervously walked down the halls of her new high school, her honey brown hair was pulled back. Her light pink eyes scoured the halls in search of a friendly face to ask where the main office was, there was none...

A frown formed on her face as she soon froze in the middle of the hallway.

"Uh excuse me" her soft voice spoke, as a young man walked by her without giving her a second glance,

"do you need help" a female voice spoke causing the girl to look over her shoulder to see a tall girl. Her hair was long and wavey while her bright blue eyes seemed to know so much.

"Yes I actually do" the girl spoke, as she turned to face her,

"do you know where the office is" she added with a small smile causing the taller girl to nod.

"Go down that hallway right there" the girl pointed out causing her to nod.

"Oh hell, I'll just show you" she added with a smile.

"You don't have to" the honey browned haired girl spoke, as the older girl and herself began to walk towards the office.

"I don't mind" she spoke, as she looked down at the shorter girl.

"Chie" she said, as she held out her hand.

"Ayame" the honey brown girl replied back with a smile.

**That day I met my best friend, and through her I met that deceitful man…**

"Oi Chie" shouted a male voice, causing Chie to narrow her eyes at the approaching man,

"What the hell do you want Deidara" Chie snapped, as Ayame stood there awkwardly, as Chie and the man began to talk.

"Where's your English paper, un" Deidara spoke, as he crossed his arms over his chest. A growl left Chie's lips, as she snapped at the male,

"why so you can copy it" she asked, as a growl escaped Deidara's mouth.

"You owe me" he spoke causing Chie to roll her eyes,

"don't remind me" Chie mumbled softly.

"I'll get it for you later" Chie spoke, as she began to slowly back up.

"I need it now, un" the man replied causing Chie to once more roll her eyes,

"you can wait, I'm showing Ayame around" Chie spoke, as she pointed at the very silent girl.

"Who" Deidara spoke, as he then noticed Ayame standing there. Ayame sent Deidara a small smile causing Deidara to smirk in return.

"Oh hell no" Chie spoke, as she pointed her finger at Deidara.

**I should have listen to her when she said stay away from him, but I was young and naive; he promised me the world and I believe him. While I was dealing with my own feelings Chie was also dealing with hers…**

"Chie-Chie" a male voice spoke causing Chie to groan.

"What now Hidan" she spoke, as the silver haired man took a seat beside her, throwing his arm around her.

"Just wanted to see my babe" Hidan spoke, as he then lowered his hand till it rested on her lower back,

"We talked about this" Chie spoke, as she reached down and began to twist Hidan's pinky causing him to cry out in pain.

"Yeah, yeah I know-Ow" Hidan called out, as Chie began to twist his pinky harder,

"Then you should know this by now" Chie replied, as she let out his pinky with a smirk on her lips. Her smirk widened when she saw Hidan narrow his purple eyes at her,

"Uh Fine" Hidan mumbled angrily, as he rubbed his sore pinky.

"Chie will you go out with me" Hidan mumbled causing Chie to stand up from the bench,

"Eh I don't know Hidan" Chie teased causing Hidan to growl in response.

"I'll have to think about it" Chie said, as she began to walk away naturally swaying her hips, as she walked.

**During her last year of High school, Chie finally said yes to Hidan. They went out for 3 years before they got engaged. It shocked everyone, because Hidan wasn't the type to settle down. A year after they got engaged they were soon married. **

A small smile formed on Chie's lips, as look down at her hand, her bright wedding band twinkled in the light.

"Doesn't seem real, does it" a voice spoke causing Chie to look over her shoulder to see Ayame.

"No it doesn't" Chie spoke honestly with a smile,

"Congratulations" Ayame spoke, as she pulled Chie into a hug.

"Thank you" Chie spoke with a smile, as they pulled apart.

"All I can say is good luck" Ayame spoke with a laugh causing Chie to laugh as well,

"You should be telling him that" Chie replied with a smirk causing Ayame to smile brightly.

"You look so beautiful Chie" Ayame spoke, as Chie hooked her arm with hers,

"Why thank you" Chie spoke, as they began to walk.

"How have you and the Idiot been doing" Chie spoke, as she saw Deidara talking with Hidan.

"Real good" Ayame spoke happily not noticing Chie glaring at the blonde man,

"Just be careful" Chie added before she looked an Ayame.

"Aren't I always" she spoke with a laugh.

"Uh No" Chie spoke plainly causing Ayame to laugh harder.

**It took four years for Deidara to ask me to marry him, and of course I was stupid enough to say yes. And yet I'm still not married to him, this is where the stories begin, two years after Deidara asked me to marry him…**

* * *

**I would like to thank my captain, because without her i would have never gotten this far! and i would also like to thank heyytheremickey, i know we havent know each other long but still thank you.**


	2. Chapter 1

A groan left a young woman's lips as she slowly began to wake up, her pink eyes fluttered open only to meet the empty side of the bed.

"Deidara" she spoke, as she slowly sat up only for her night grown strap to fall off her shoulder, exposing the top of her left breast. The woman pushed her honey brown hair away from her eyes,

"Deidara" she called out, once more before she pushed the blankets off of her body. The woman let out a sigh as her naked feet made contact with the cold hard wood floors, without saying another word the woman stood up and readjusted her strap. The woman slowly and softly began to make her way towards the closed bedroom door, her tank top bunched up around her stomach while her shorts were low showing off the top of her lace thong. The woman opened the door causing it to creek loudly, rubbing her neck softly she began to make her way down the hallway.

"Yeah, I know" she heard her fiance speak, causing her to smile softly,

"Yeah…Alright talk to you later" he added, before she heard the phone click.

"Is everything alright" she spoke, as she began to make her way down the stairs. Upon hearing her voice Deidara turned around to face her,

"yeah everything's fine" he added, as he took in her appearance. The woman blushed as she noticed him looking at her,

"how about I make us some breakfast" she spoke, as she clapped her hands together.

"I can't" Deidara spoke, as he looked away from her,

"Oh" she spoke softly, causing him to nod.

"I'm going to head over to Sasori's" he added, causing the woman to nod sadly,

"Alright, When will you be back" she spoke, as she began to make her way towards him.

"Not till later tonight" he spoke, as he set the house phone on the table,

"oh" was all the woman spoke, as she watched him.

"Be safe" she added, as she came to stop in front of him,

"aren't I always" he said, with a small smirk causing the woman to nod and straightened out his shirt.

"Sometimes" she spoke, as she then placed her hands on his chest,

"I love you Dei Dei" she spoke, using his old nickname. Deidara couldn't help but blush as his nickname rolled off her pink lips,

"Me too Ayame" he spoke, as he pecked her lips softly. As Deidara went to pull away Ayame tighten her hands on his shirt,

"you call that a kiss" she whispered, causing Deidara to look into her open eyes.

"Come on" Ayame whined a bit, causing Deidara to narrow his eyes at the woman, Deidara lips were soon a upon her once more but this time It was more passionate. Ayame moaned into the kiss as she then wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck pulling him even closer, as the moan left Ayame's mouth Deidara stiffened causing Ayame to pull away.

"What's wrong" she asked, as she looked into his now open blue eyes,

"Nothing...I got to go" Deidara spoke, as he quickly got out of Ayame's arms.

"Alright" Ayame mumbled softly, as she watched him grab his coat,

"Call me alright" Ayame spoke, as she took a step toward him.

"Yeah I will, un" Deidara spoke, as he opened the front door,

"be safe" Ayame spoke, as she hurried towards him.

"I will" Deidara spoke, as he walked down the front stairs leaving Ayame standing at the door watching him, Ayame watched sadly as Deidara got into his green Porsche.

Ayame frowned deeply as Deidara started the car and drove away, A small sigh left her lips as she turn around and retreated back into the house.

"What to do today" Ayame spoke, as she shut and locked the door,

"I wonder what Chie's doing" Ayame mumbled, as she walked towards the house phone and began to dial her number. Placing the cordless phone to her ear Ayame began to tap her fingers against the table.

"Hello" Ayame spoke, as she heard Hidan's voice,

"hey is Chie there" she asked, as she turned around so she could lean against the table.

"Uh because I want to talk to her" Ayame spoke, as she let out a sigh,

"To see what she-just put her on the fucking phone" Ayame spoke, as she rolled her eyes. A few minutes passed till she heard Chie's voice on the other line,

"Your husband is an ass hole" Ayame spoke, as she began to walk around the living room.

"Yeah" Ayame spoke, with a small laugh as she then popped herself on the couch,

"I wanted to see what you were doing today" Ayame asked, as she looked around the living room.

"Yeah tonight say seven" Ayame spoke happily, as she heard Chie agree,

"Great, see you when you get here" Ayame spoke, as she then removed the phone from her ear and turned it off.

"Great" Ayame spoke happily, as she set the phone of the coffee table,

"What to do till then" she mumbled, as she stood up. Ayame took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she began to make her way up to her bedroom,

"It wouldn't hurt to study" she mumbled, as she walked into the bedroom to see it messy.

"Or clean" she added, as she began to pick clothes up.

* * *

Today's song of the chapter is Broken Hearted girl by Beyonce.

**Ayame Lockheart Description.**

**Ayame Lockheart stands at 5'4 with a pear shape body, she also has long honey brown hair with striking pink eyes.**


End file.
